Bedtime stories
by kcrazycomics
Summary: kid AU. Eren is a 13 year old pre-teen living in an orphanage with his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa. One night, Eren and his friends can't sleep and sneak out of there room, sneaking into the play room only to find that they're not just the only one's up.
1. Chapter 1

( btw, the beds in the room are lined up like the one's in Madeline)

"Ughhhhh." wined a wine. "Uughhhhhhh." The noise got louder, just above a whisper. "Uggghhhhhhhhh!-"

"Eren! Shut the fuck!" Jean sat up from his bed and yelled. Jean's bed was across from eren's bed. "Go to sleep!"

"But i'm not tried~" Eren wined as he stretched out on his bed. Jean growled. Marco heard the commotion and sat up, he too, wasn't asleep.

"Well, why don't I punch your lights out!" Jean yell-whispered over to eren. Eren growled at him, now armin popped up.

"Hey, hey, hey, no need to get physical." Armin nervously laughed. Eren and Jean just looked at each other. Jean only recently arrived at orphanage, and he had already made an enemy. Eren tried to be nice to him, at first, then when he started hitting on his best friend, he threw being " nice" out the window. Now, cause of the commotion, Mikasa and her friend, annie , sat up on their beds in the covers.

"If you can't sleep, why don't you go cuddle up with your " boyfriend" !" Jean teased. Eren's ears went red, and slid out of bed while jean did the same. They were only 13, so this was a normal thing. They walked to the center of the room and stared at each other. Now, more of the kids woke up. A silly boy , named Connie and his best friend, Sasha , had roused from their sleep to see what was going on.

"He's not my boyfriend! He doesn't even like me!" Eren retorted in a slightly loud manner. It was loud enough to wake up Bertol, who woke up riener. "He like's petra!" Petra was on of the kids that came and helped out at the orphanage. Eren liked her, because she was sweet and kind and didn't tell anyone when he took cookies from the cookie jar without asking.

"Ha! Your right, why would he want a shitty screw up like you! He probably is dating that petra chick anyway." Jean smirked and poked eren's chest. Eren just growled and looked down, not wanting to cause a scene. "Beside's, that grouchy. " Eren flinched, "Old." Eren tried to control himself. "Vampire looking ass. " Eren clinched his fist. "Shorty is not a man. He's a women with the way he cl-AH!" Jean landed on his back and felt a foot on his chest.

"Don't you EVER talk about Levi-sama like that, EVER!" Eren stared down at him with his sea-colored eyes in which, you could see a little golden in there somewhere in the right amount of light, and growled. Eren was fine with jean making fun of him, because he makes fun of him too, but when you make fun of Levi, his crush, he goes ballistic.

The knob on the room's door turned and the two pre-teen's scrambled to their beds as everyone else, pulled their covers over them. When the door finally opened, eren peeked out from under his blanket to see who it was, only to find out it was just Christa and ymir.

"Sup guys" Ymir said as she closed the door behind her. Christa made her way back over to her bed, which was near marco's.

"Where'd you guys go?" Annie asked as she pushed a lose piece of hair behind her ear.

"My little angel had to go pee." ymir laughed as she walked back over to her bed, which was near armin. The kids popped up from under their blankets. They all just sat in silence, waiting for someone to break it and, sure enough, someone did.

"I'm bored." Eren wined as he fell back on his bed. He laid like that for a while till he got an idea. He sprung to his feet and walked towards the door.

"Eren? Where are you going?" Armin said, getting out of bed as well.

"Going to the play room, i'm bored." Eren turned the knob, but armin stopped him.

"You can't go out! Its passed bedtime! You'll get in trouble with Mr. Zackly." Zackly was the owner of the orphanage , but he rarely showed his face and gave the kids anything. Its always the teen's that came to help out that got them stuff for Christmas and there birthdays. Ha, make's you wonder does he even love those kids.

"He's not here, so i'll be fine." Eren turned back to door only to fell a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face blue orbs.

"I'm coming too then." Armin smiled. Eren gave him a look like ' dude , ya'll get in trouble' but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Eren frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked to Armin who just nodded. "Well ok."

"I'm coming too." Mikasa walked over. "Me too." Jean came over with a worried marco. Riener, connie , ymir, chrsita and sasha right behind them. Eren looked at them all in surprised.

"So everyone is coming." Eren smiled. "Well ok! Lets go!" Eren lead the group out the door and in the hallway. Bertol sat on his bed scared and shaking. He didn't wanna leave and risk getting in trouble, but he hated being alone the most, so he gathered up the courage and ran out the door.

"Wait up you guys!"

* * *

The group of trouble-makers stopped by the kitchen to grab some cookies because sasha said she was hungry (she's always hungry). As they got closer to the play room, the light was on and the door was cracked. As they got closer, they heard voice's.

"Come on, come on. I don't have all night. Tell me a story!" A loud energetic voice could be heard from the room.

"Hold on, Little girl. Don't you rush me! Your not even suppose to be up. None of you are." A slightly deep voice was heard. The group got closer to the door, and eren looked threw the crack and his eyes widen.

"Calm done shitty glasses, Let her eat her cereal." Levi said as he held his Chocolate-the-cat (the one from hello kitty) plush doll close to his chest. Levi was 15 and still loved plush toys. Eren though it was really cute, but would never say that to him face. Hanji, a year older than eren but younger than Levi, sat on the floor to the left of him; sitting on a fluffy pink pillow. To the left of her was , Petra, she was 14 years old that recently lost her father in a car accident. She use to come here just to help, but now she's here till someone adopts her. She was in pink Pj's and was sitting on a white pillow. On the left side of Levi was a guy named Erwin. Eren didn't like erwin because he knew he was trying to put the moves on his man, and he was NOT gonna let that happen. Eren growled. Apparently, it was to loud, cause Petra turned to the door.

"Shit." Eren muttered as he backed up. They were all standing in front of the door.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked as she munched on her cookie.

"The bigger kids are in there." Eren whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Riener asked. Eren though for a minute, then said:

"We have to go back." There was some complaining noise coming from everyone. "I know, i know, but we can't be up while the big kids are." Everyone sighed and agreed. "Now lets-" Eren was caught off by hearing loud foot steps come towards them. Before eren could find out who that was, he was pushed back and fell on the door, followed by a pile of children.

"Woooo!" They went as they fell back and the door opened revealing there hiding place. The older kids turned towards the door in shocked. The care taker had just finished her cereal and was now looking at the pile of kids at her door.

"Ow.." They groaned as the all speared from the pile.

* * *

"What are you kids still doing up? Its 9:23. You should be sleep!" Ms. Kennedy ( people call her K or Kes) asked in an, not anger, but close, voice. She had them all standing in front of the door. She had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. Not a good sign.

"Um...well.." Armin started. When armin failed to give an explanation, she turned to eren.

"Eren?" She questioned.

"Yes ma?" He looked up with innocent eye's, which K called bullshit on. She gave him a I'ma-wope-your-ass-if you-don't-tell-me look and eren caved.

"We, well, I couldn't sleep and decided to go play in the play room and everyone else followed me." Eren saw her hand moved and closed his eyes, preparing to get hit, but the pain didn't come. Only laughter. The kids looked at each other than back to K. Mikasa felt uneasy.

"Um...Kennedy-san. Why are you laughing? " She asked. K calmed her laughing a bit to respond.

"Because," She said once she finally calmed down and looked up with a soft smile. " Levi did the same thing. That's why there in here. Levi said he couldn't sleep and the rest of them followed him." Eren felt his checks get hot just a little. There was a small silence till K sighed.

"I guess it's not far for the big kids to be up and not you guy, too. " She turned around. "Come on" She walked in an sat in a rocking chair. The kids hesitated to join the other big kids on the floor. The kids finally came to an conclusion that the were NOT in trouble, so they walked in and sat around the big kids. Eren sat behind Levi since eyebrows, what he likes to call him, was sitting next to him. K looked around, smiling at how many children wanted to hear her story. There was about 16 kids in that room that night. She grabbed a blanket and laid it on her lap.

"Is everyone ready and comfy?" She asked with a smile. There was 'Yes ma's all around the room. "Well then." She grabbed her magical book off the little table next to her, put on her reading glasses and cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time in a far away land.." Everyone moved closer to K as she began. "Lived a young man named Eric and his little sister, maya. They lived happily in a little house outside the castle walls..."


	2. Chapter 1: fate

"Hia!" The cry of someone wiping the reins on a horse to move the cart that was attached to it. The old man that had the horse started moving off in another direction.

_"it was a little town right outside the castle were a lot of people lived, they it called Shinganshina. It was home to many poor people and people the king cased out as nuisances. Eric's dad, Garrett, was a very well known doctor that worked for the king. Sure he helped the poor and did house calls, but he was mainly helping the king. The king had low heath and was very fat (fatass). Eric and his sister, Maya, were out in the field just resting and talking about random things."_

"I'm bored!" Eric called out as he laid out on the ground. His golden eyes looking up into the sky, with wonder.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Maya, his sister, walked over and sat down next to him. She was very strong and protective of her brother. She had the strength off 30 men. Maybe even more.

"I don't know..." He sighed. Eric really didn't have much to do. There were stuck in walls all day so they didn't get to do anything.

000

"What?" Eren looked confused as he laid on his stomach.

"Oh, they live in walls. there are three." K held up three fingers, "Wall Maria, is the one Eric lives in. Wall sina, its the middle wall with the slightly less poor people. Wall rose, were the king is, and were all the noble men and rich people live." K explained.

"Oh. ok." Eren leaned his head up against mikasa's leg.

"Lets continue."

000

_"Eric really didn't like living in walls. He wanted to see what it was like out side. See the world and meet new people. He did try to climb the walls once , but didn't get far. He would always wish he was older so he could leave these walls and go see whats out there but there was only one person that could take him at this age and no one could tell him no, but he refused to ask him. Not because he was scared, it was because he hated his guts for hitting on his sister maya. His name was trunks."_

Eric was fed up with being stuck up in the walls, so he sucked up his pride and went to the knights cabin in their town to ask trunks if he could go with him on one of his trips out side the walls.

"Hey trunks." Eric called upon entering. "I have a question to ask you." trunks was sitting down at a table next to his friend, Marquis.

"Oh, well isn't it ' Fuck-my-face' yeager. What brings you here?" Trunks smirks as he drinks some of his wine. Eren growled but re-framed from hitting him.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Eric said with a straight face. Trunk was taken back by eric words, but let him continue. "Can I.." Eric trailed off. He looked down, not meeting trunks eyes. "Can you..." Eren started blushing from embarrassment, trying to find the right words to say. Trunks was amused by this and started teasing him.

"If you wanted my dick just ask-

000

"Hohoohohohohoho hold up hold up." Eren stood up on his knees, holding out on hand in a 'pause' motion. "Did that dude just say, 'Ask for my dick'?" Eren looked at k like he seen something strange.

"Yes. Yes he did. problem?" She picked up a cup and drank some water.

"That's gay." Jean laughed. Levi glared at him.

"What's wrong with being gay?" Levi had a dead tone in his voice. Jean seem to catch it and looked away.

"You can't say ANYTHING about being gay!" Eren pointed at jean and marco. "I see you and marco are all ' buddy-buddy' over there." Jean was laying down on his stomach, while marco was laying across him. "Is that not considered gay?" Eren crossed his arms. Jean had a little bit of pink on his checks as he turned away. Eren just glared them, till he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, cool it. He's just stupid." Levi reassured him. He gave eren a little smiled which made eren blush.

"O-ok." Eren stuttered as he sat back down, crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap. He looked down to hid his blush. Eren didn't notice that levi had sat closer to him and mikasa. Mikasa was on his left, while Levi was on his right. Erwin had move back as well to sit next to levi, which Eren glared at him for it.

"Ok this is a gay ass story, alright? Any more questions?" K said a little irradiated for being interrupted again. Everyone shock their heads no. "Good. Back to the story..."

000

_" 'If you wanted my dick just ask.' trunks smirked. 'I'll be happy to pleasure that ass.' Eric looked up with a blush on his face. 'That's not what I wanted you perv!' Eric yelled back. Eric was strong and could hold his own, but he also had a very nice, round and frim ass with cute devilish golden eyes and a cute smile that no one could resisted." _

"I want you to take we with you on your trip outside the wall!" Eren stepped closer to trunks as he yelled. Eric was determined to get the horseface to say 'yes' or ' ok'. He was tried of being locked away in these walls.

"Sure, I could do that." Eric smiled. "But for a price." Eric's smile turned into a frowned. He should of known there was a catch.

"What's the catch?" Eric took a step back, as trunks stood up.

"You have to tell Maya to kiss me." Eric narrowed his eyes. "On the lips." Eric now remembered why he never asked that asshole in the first place about going out with him. That sneaky bastraed. The thing he loved more than going outside the walls was his sister. He would spend an eternity in these walls if it meant his sister didn't have to kiss an ugly, pervy man.

"Hell no!" Eric snapped back. "I'm not letting you kiss her! She doesn't like you!"

"Well, no kiss means no go." Trunks snickered as he drunk his wine. The others in the cabin chuckled as well. Eric shock with fury as they laughed.

"Why you-!" Eric was about to swing on trunks but, just as he was, some men from the upper walls came in.

"Trunks Carter." One of them shouted. Trunks popped up from his chair immediately, and saluted by putting his left hand over his heart and his right hand behind his back. "Yes sir!" He called out. "Eric hunter." Eric turned around and did the same thing trunks did. "Yes sir!"

"The King request you go help his highness in finding a bride." One of the night's with a bread explained. "Trunks, you and your squad are to protect the prince. Eric, you and your assistants are to keep his highness healthy. The winter is coming and his Majesty doesn't want his son turning ill." Eric was a town doctor, although he was only 16, with his two assistants, Matthew and Aqua. Eric was a great doctor, but not as good as his father tho. Eric wants to be a great doctor just like his father. Saving lives and feeling needed, ya. That's what he wanted.

"You are to guild the prince to the neighboring kingdom of Blue Bell and help his highness find a bride. She needs to be healthy and be able to produce an air. You will leave this evening so be ready."

_"And with the man's last words, he left the two knights to prepare for a long journey to Blue Bell. Eric had to go tell Maya that he was leaving. 'How long will you be gone?' Maya asked in a worried tone. 'I don't know.' Eric replied. 'Well...I'm going with you!' she stated. Eric knew her sister would do well on this mission, but refused to let her go. 'You must stay here and help mom.' Eric took off the red scarf he was wearing because it was cold out, and wrapped it around Maya's neck. 'Here. Something to remember me by.' Eric kissed her forehead, then left to go pack for his long journey ahead."_

"Ready!" Trunks called out to his squad. It consisted of 6 people; Marquis, Anne, Rhino, Bolt, Thomas, and Mitch and Eric's assistants; Matthew and Aqua.

"Ready." Trunks squad called back to him. They were gathered around the carts and carriage that prince Ethan was going to be riding in. Trunks squad rode on horses around the carriage, while Matthew and Aqua drove the carriage and Eric drove the cart with his medicinal supplies and the prince's luggage. The two people who rode in the Prince's carriage was Prince Ethan and his adviser, Nile. Nile was a very shady and unfriendly character, but he had a heart made of bones.

"Your Highness, may I ask why you choice The kingdom of Blue Bell to choose your princess? The Queen there is...a little...strange, if you will." Nile said.

"Well, I've heard there are very pretty princesses there that visit around this time." Prince Ethan replied.

"Your highness, The Queen of Blue Bell is very busy this time around, making shipments to our and other kingdoms. She might not be able to help you, so me could just turn back. There's beautiful women in side the walls, why go out and find one?"

"Because I want something new and something different." Ethan's voice got deep. "Something sexy~" He purred as he lend against the window of the carriage.

_"Prince Ethan looked out upon the new land he saw out his window and though about his new queen. It would take two days to reach The Gates Of Blue bell. They had to stop at the docks that were built around the sea a few miles away from the walls kingdom. The Prince rarely got to leave the kingdom. The last time he was able to go outside the walls, was when he was 10. The Prince is 18 now, so that was 8 years ago and he is now remembering all things he missed. He is looking forward to crossing the sea and finding his bride."_

000

K Closed the book and took off her glasses. "Alright. Its 12:38, You all have to go to bed now." K smiled as she stood up.

"Awe! Come on! We were just getting started!" Hanji jumped up and down on her pillow.

"Ya, come on, read a little more!" Armin pleaded.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sasha and connie pleaded. K sat the book back on the table.

"Sorry, you guys have school in the morning. I'll tell you tomorrow for bedtime, ok? But if you don't go to bed now, I won't tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Good night!" Sasha and Connie popped jump and ran out the room, followed by Riener and bertol.

"Night." Petra rubbed her eyes as she stood up. Hanji bounced around as she followed petra out the door. Jean, Christa , ymir and marco walked behind them, while Mikasa and annie said good night to K.

"H-hey Levi." Eren stood in front of him as he stood up.

"Ya?" Levi said as he grabbed his Chocolate the cat plushy off the ground.

"Hum...G-Good night." Eren looked him in the eyes for the first time without blushing or looking away. Levi just looked at him, then gave a small smile.

"Good night to you too, brat." Levi rubbed eren's head then walked towards the door, Erwin close behind, but not leaving without glaring at him.

_"Eren and Erwin were in a love war. Eren loved Levi for him, but Erwin only loved him for his body. Levi was a fine piece of ass in more ways than one. Levi was cute, smart, sexy and lovely to Eren, but to erwin, he was just another hot body to hit. So one love was true, and one was fake. Who's love will over come. Will my story help more than just then go to sleep or will it help build relationships. Who knows._" K turned out all the lights in the play room and close the door.

_Will just have to wait and see_

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I hope in the story you can find out who is who. and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter. Plz reveiw.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Sail away

Eren was once again laying restless in bed waiting for 9 o' cloak to roll around so he could make his way over to the playroom for his bedtime story. As he laid there, he though about the characters in the story and about which one's he liked so far. He really liked Eric , he though he was a strong and brave hero, although he didn't know much about him, he still liked him but, he didn't really like prince Ethan. He though he was a bad, deceiving man that should be locked away for ever, but that was just him. Eren was curious about those two, so he got up from bed and made his way to the playroom to ask Kennedy more about them.

On he's way to the playroom, he heard noises in the kitchen.

"Um...no." He heard a soft deep voice. "That's not something I would do." He saw a figure walk around the table to get away from the other figure in the room.

"Come on, Levi. It will feel really good and you won't regret it." Another voice was reassuring Levi. Eren walked in the room to see Levi on one side of the table holding his Chocolate The cat plushy as a weapon as Erwin tried to get closer to him. Eren had a bad felling about this, so he played innocent kid. Eren pocked his eyes to make fake tears and messed his hair up more to seem like he just woke up out of bed. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and rubbed one eye. He walked in yawning over to the two teen's.

"L-levi?" Eren looked down as he rubbed his eye's. Levi turned around and his face expression softened. He lowered his toy and turned fully towards Eren.

"Hey eren, did we wake you up?" Levi kneed down to his height and rubbed his head. Eren looked up at him and nodded. Like this, Eren looked like a 10 year old."Sorry about that. You coming to the playroom to hear a story right?" Eren nodded again. "Come on, we were just heading there too." Levi grabbed Eren by the waste and picked his up. Eren wrapped his arm's around his neck and legs around his waste.

"Come on, Erwin." Levi said as he walked out the kitchen. Eren looked up from levi's neck and stuck his tongue out at erwin who gave his a displeased look, but followed the pair out and down the hallway to the playroom. When they got there, everyone was already there, but this time, the had pillows and blankets.

"There you three are! Come on! Come on! She's about to start!" Hanji waved her hands in the air frantically. Levi sat eren down next to Mikasa and sat next to hanji. Erwin walked by 'accidentally' hitting eren with is leg, and sat down next to levi.

"Alright, is ever one ready?" K put on her reading glasses and sat the book in her lap. Everyone nodded and some said 'yes'.

"Cool. Now where did we leave off?" K said more to herself than to the kids.

"Eric and Trunks left with prince Ethan to the kingdom of Blue bell to fine the prince a bride." Armin told her. K looked up and smiled.

"Thank you little armin. Now," K looked down at the book as the children moved closer to her. "_As the prince and his escorts traveled across the vase land, they came across there stop. The docks they were heading to was called Shipping. Dock shipping was run by an old man name Rick. As they arrived, they looked for the ship that was heading to Blue bell..."_

* * *

"Oi! Over here!" Trunks called to Matthew and Aqua to bring the kings carriage over to the ship that the old man said would take them to they destination.

_"The ship was run by two teens from Blue Bell. One was a spunky girl who played alot and enjoyed fooling around on the job ( " _like play games and stuff you pervs" K pointed at the kids as the chuckled._) She would eat a lot so they kept alot of snacks on the ship. She hand reddish-brownish hair that was put up in a messy point tail, and red-brown eyes. She was dressed up like a thief. The second teen was a little more mischievous than the girl. He ha golden eyes and a buzz cut. He was dressed up like a thief as well. They weren't thiefs that was just there theme. They were the best of friends, probably even more than friends, but they stayed by each others side none the less."_

"OI! Conner! Sarah! YOU GOT PASSENGERS!" One of the people that worked for another ship called out. Conner was on the deck looking in a barral cause he and sarah were playing hid-n-sek. Sarah was hiding in the look out pole on the ship.

"Aye sir!" She called as jumped down and slide down the pole. She jumped off it half way and grabbed onto the net rope that was connected to the pole. "Hey conner! We have passengers! Let down the board!" She called as she dropped down on the deck. Conner catch her before she hit the deck. He sat her down then ran over to let down the board.

"Aye" He said as lowered the board. Conner and Sarah walked down onto the docks and bowed in front his highness.

"Hello there, your highness. I'm Sarah." Sarah stood up straight.

"And I'm Conner." Conner stood up straight. He hit his chest with one fist and grinned. "We'll be your captions for today, so please make your self comfortable." Sarah and Conner moved out the way as Prince Ethan and Nile bored the ship. Sarah went on the ship too to help the Prince get settled while Conner helped Eric and them bright His highness luggage on bored and Eric's medical stuff as well. After a 30 minute wait, they got all the stuff on the ship and was ready to set seal.

Sarah hung from the net and shouted. "Set a course to me homeland!The wonderful land of Blue bell!" Sarah called.

"Ay i!" Conner lifted the anker and stirred the ship out of the docks. Conner stired the ship while sarah made sure that the prince was ok and comfortable. Eric roomed around the ship, checking out all the different things that he's never seen before. He looked out over the ship over to the sea. He's always wanted to see the sea with his family for a special moment, but he guess just him being here was enough.

"Sir." Eric turned his head around to see Aqua and matthew.

"Yes, what is it?" Eric turned around fully and crossed his arms.

"We just got word from his highness that he'd be resting for a while." Aqua stated.

"He want's you to wake him up when we're there." Matthew added. Eric nodded and the two assistants left to do whatever they did. Eric was curios about the new land he was going to, and he recalled that Caption Sarah said it was her homeland.

_" 'Maybe i'll ask her' he though. ' its better to know where your going than going in blindly'. Eren walked away from the eged of the ship and walked around looking for one of the captions. He found Caption Conner at the wheel."_

"Excuse me. Caption Conner?" Eric slowly approached him, not wanting to break his concentration.

"Hey! Just call me Conner, ok!." Conner grinned as he turned his head to look at Eric.

"Ok. Well, Conner. May I ask, I know sarah's from Blue Bell, but are you?" Eric was standing right beside him now.

"Of course I am!" Conner proudly said. "Anyone from Blue Bell know's its motto!" Conner hit his chest with his fist again. Eric looked puzzled.

"And, what would that motto be?" Eric was curios to know how they lived over there. Conner turned towards Eric fully and grinning widely and hit his chest with fist and said:

" _I will be fair, I will be true. I will not tell a lie nor will I break my promises. I will help others and protect the weak, for I am Conner Springs, your friend till thu end. _" Conner spoke loud and proud, putting as much feeling in his words as possible. "That's my motto." Eric looked confused, but conner didn't notice, he just went back to stiring the ship. Eric found the motto a little strange so he went to find Caption Sarah to clear things up for him.

"Hey Sarah!" Eric spotted her pushing a box around. "What are you doing?" Sarah stopped pushing the box and stood up. She wiped her forehead and turned to Eric.

"His highness's adviser said he wanted tea, and since our queen doesn't like tea, we don't just have it out in the kitchen, so i had to go down in the storage to get a box." Sarah smiled, and Eric nodded. "So what is it? You need something?"

"Oh, ya. Conner just told me that Blue Bell has a motto and he told me his, but not B.B's." Sarah looked at him confused but then realized he didn't get what Conner meant by 'That's my motto'.

"Oh. I think ya'll get it if i tell you mine." Sarah stood up straight and placed her hands behind her back. Eric just stood there and listened.

" _I will be fair, i will be true. I will not tell a lie nor will I break my promises. I will help others and protect the weak, for I am Sarah Botten , The one you can count on._ " She said it in a soft, strong voice. Eric notice how the beginnings the same but the end part was not. Sarah took notice of his confusen. " That's my motto. This is Blue Bells motto." She changed her potion to were her hands were to her side and he legs slightly apart. " _I will be fair, I will be true. I will not tell a lie nor will I break my promises. I will help others and protect the weak , for I stand for myself and for others. I will help those in need and care for those that have been abandoned. I stand for me and for others. _" She returned to her normal silly stand. " And then after that, you say your name and what you stand for. You get it now?" She smiled. Eric was taken back by the heart and pride that was put into the speech. He respected the people of Blue Bell and could tell by that motto, that the ruler there was a great one.

"Yes." Eric smiled. "I understand now." Eric looked down though full for a minute, then turned back up to Sarah. "Hey.."

"Ya?"

"Is it ok if I tried the motto?" Eric asked hesitantly.

000

"Hey, He can't say it!" Sasha called out. "He's not apart of the Blue Bell kingdom, so he can't say it!"

"Ya, ya! He can't!" Connie added. Everyone was telling K why Eric couldn't say it or why it would be betraying his own kingdom. K nodded and just continued reading.

000

"I don't know." Sarah starched the back of her head. "Your not a civilian of Blue Bell so I don't think you can. sorry." Sarah said before she picked the box of tea put that she had been trying to get over to the kitchen. "See ya." She walked away carrying the box with her. Eric sighed and deiced to go back to the room he was given on the ship. He was tried and need to get some sleep.

( Turns the page )

Dinner time came around, and Prince Ethan was having a hard time figuring out what was on his plat. Conner and sarah were munching down ( specially Sarah) on there food. They had squiggly lines with red stuff on it and round meaty things in the red stuff with a side of mashed stuff and green things and for there drink, it was some fizzy red stuff. Prince Ethan looked at his food, then at his escorts. They weren't eating ether, so he cleared his throat to get the two munching teens attention and spoke.

"What is this?" He made a hand gesture over his plat. Sarah and Conner looked at the prince, then at each other, then back at the prince.

"You mean you don't know what this is?" Conner pointed to his food, and the prince shock his head no.

000

"They don't know what spaghetti is?!" Sasha jumped up from her place beside connie. K shook her head.

"Nope. The Walls Kingdom wasn't as care free as the Blue Bell kingdom. Since the Walls were so far away, they didn't get things like other kingdoms did." K explained.

"So basically, there a poor kingdom." Levi said leaning back.

"Exactly." Kennedy smiled before she returned her focus back to the book.

000

"Well, This is what we Blue Belleans like to call a meal." Conner said in a teacher tone.

"This is pasta with sauce on it and we call that, spaghetti." Sarah made a gesture over the spaghetti. " And this mashed up stuff is just mashed up potatoes." She pointed at the mashed potatoes. " And this green stuff is-"

"Broccoli." Eric interrupted her. "My mom would always make us eat it with our food when ever she could get her hands on some." Eric picked up his fork and ate some of his broccoli. "But this teat better than my mom's." Prince Ethan eyed eric. Only the higher ups got to eat vegetables, so he was suspicious of how Eric's mom got a hold of some.

"That's because its seasoned with my special spices." Sarah said proudly as she ate some more of her mashed potatoes. After awhile, the others began to eat and was surprised at how good it tasted. The prince told nile to note that when they get to Blue Bell that they demand a recipe for this wounder full food.

"And the juice is red fizzy juice." Conner drunk some of his. Everyone else drunk some as well.

Dinner remand silent, except sarah and conner, who were talking about some guys that would always play tricks on people (hint hint) and some other buise. After dinner, everyone went to sleep, except conner, who had to make sure the ship was on the right course and Eric, who couldn't sleep. Eric came up from his room and stood by conner as he stired the ship.

"Hey conner?"

"Ya?"

"What's Blue Bell like?" Conner stayed quiet for a few, before answering with another question.

"Have you ever seen stars?" Eren was taken back by the question, but answered it anyway.

"Ya, I've seen a few, why?"

"Look up in the sky." Eric looked and and his eyes immediately widened. He mouthed out a ' wow' as he looked up at all the stars in the sky. He looked alittle more and saw the moon. " Now picture that above mountains, the sea, and nature." Eric imagined all of it and was amazed. He looked down at conner.

"Is it really like that?"

"Sure is! The best home I've ever had." Conner grinned. They stayed silent till Eric headed back to his room, which left Conner by himself. He sighed and gave a small smile.

000

_" He looked up into the sky and said "I wonder what Queen Kes will think about this bunch" " _Kennedy read the last sentence on the page before closing the book. "ok guys, its 11:58, time for bed." The kids stood up and talked amongst each other as they made there way to there rooms.

* * *

**next chapter Levi comes into play! YAAAAA**


	4. author's note

Dear readers,

OK so I'm now on fall break so all this week I will try to get shit done. I re-read some of my stories and found a lot of typoes. So, I need to ask a favor of you one of you please be my beta reader or someone who can look over my typing so it won't come out looking like a 5 year old did it, because i'm to lazy to read my own stuff.I would be very thankful if you could do that. Oh, and I have three more stories for you guys that I will put up after Christmas. Just know I didn't for get about it, I'm just lazy.

Your lazy-ass Arthur,

Kes


End file.
